Un amor de niña
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Era un caso normal, fácil, pero lo distinto fue esa niña rubia que John insistió en adoptar. Sherlock cree que es porque le recuerda a Mary, John solo quiere algo de normalidad en su vida luego de la muerte de su esposa y su vuelta a Baker Street. Mensajes de texto y una niña que cuidar. John, la niña está llorando. SH


**Un amor de niña.**

 **Resumen:** Era un caso normal, fácil, pero lo distinto fue esa niña rubia que John insistió en adoptar. Sherlock cree que es porque le recuerda a Mary, John solo quiere algo de normalidad en su vida luego de la muerte de su esposa y su vuelta a Baker Street. Mensajes de texto y una niña que cuidar. _John, la niña está llorando. SH_

 **Advertencia:** No se si es Parent!Look, tal vez si. Es mi primer Johnlock, por lo tanto es un chico x chico y puede ser algo OC, lamento de ya cualquier error ortográfico, pero no escribo en word porque se me borro :P

.

Fue un caso normal, demasiado fácil para el gusto de Sherlock, el hombre había matado a su esposa y al notar lo que implicaba eso había tratado de huir convencido de que los vecinos habían escuchado el disparo y llamarían a la policía. En el proceso se había llevado consigo a su hija de cinco años escapando en el auto, este se había detenido por fallas técnicas cerca del Tamesis donde había sido rodeado de patrullas policiales luego de que el único detective consultor en menos de dos minutos descubriera a donde fue, estando en pánico trato de hacer que la atención de los policías fuera hacia otro sitio para lograr escapar, en su desesperación tiro a la niña al río. Luego de eso la historia era fácil, Lestrade se había tirado al río para sacarla, la niña estaba inconsciente y John le había dado los primeros auxilios, y en ese momento estaría el caso cerrado si no fuera porque John había insistido en quedarse con la huérfana.

-Es una niña Sherlock, creo que lo mejor será que despierte en Baker Street que en un lugar rodeado de policías- explicó el doctor mientras traía a la pequeña aun dormida en brazos mientras estaban en el taxi, Sherlock hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que hiciera lo que quisiera. Porque después de todo ¿Que importaba? Se quedarían con la niña hasta que esta despertara y luego, seguramente, ella sería llevada a un orfanato o a algún familiar de cualquiera de los dos padres.

Y así terminaron con una niña pequeña, de cabello tan rubio como John y piel trigueña, recostada en la cama del doctor para que no tuviera frío. Y con la atención de John al 100%, algo que irrito un poco al pelinegro.

-Lo más seguro es que tenga un nombre proveniente de Japón, su abuelo paterno era de ese lugar y viajo a Londres para estudiar o trabajar, aquí conoció a la abuela paterna de la niña y se casaron, tuvieron al padre. El padre de ella se casó con su madre que tiene raíces en algún país latinoamericano, como ella tenía aprecio hacia las raíces de su marido seguramente le puso a la niña un nombre de esos lugares. Incluso es probable que ella haya visitado japón, el colgante que lleva en el cuello tiene un nombre de un niño japones, una niña de esa edad no tiene novio así que debe ser su mejor amigo y no debe verlo mucho porque guarda el colgante con gran esmero- explico, John no pudo evitar mirar más de cerca el colgante de la niña donde estaba inscripto "Tadashi".

-No me había dado cuenta que lo traía- susurro, Sherlock sonrió orgulloso.

-Ustedes miran, pero no observan- John le iba a contestar algo más cuando la niña empezó a parpadear, el rostro del doctor volvió a uno amable.

-¿Como te llamas pequeña?- dijo con tono dulce para no asustarla, la pequeña tenía unos grandes ojos verdes que eran tapados por los lentes. La niña sonrió suavemente pero cansada.

-Aiko- susurro ella antes de volver a cerrar los ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Sherlock sonrió orgulloso de haber logrado deducir que la niña tenía un nombre japones, porque ese nombre no era ingles para nada -¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó sacándose los lentes.

-Mi nombre es John Watson y él es Sherlock Holmes, ambos vamos a cuidarte desde ahora. Dime ¿Tienes familiares vivos?- preguntó el doctor con su voz amable, Sherlock rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación dispuesto a seguir con su experimento en la cocina.

Cuando John salió de la habitación a prepararle algo de comer a la niña murmurando un _No tiene parientes vivos_ Sherlock supo de inmediato lo que quería decir el doctor entre lineas.

-Ella no vivirá con nosotros John- dijo firme, tener una niña de cuatro o cinco años corriendo por el departamento no estaba en sus planes. El rubio suspiro sin decir nada poniendo el agua a calentar.

-Ella no tiene a nadie Sherlock, el orfanato no es el más hermoso lugar del mundo... me gustaría, me gustaría conservarla. Ella me preguntó si se podía quedar aquí y si está podía ser su nueva casa, le dije que _si_ \- respondió algo cansado. Tener una niña podría ser algo de normalidad en su vida luego de la muerte de Mary.

-Estás sobre actuando John, aun estás afectado por la muerte de Mary y que esto haya pasado cuando estaba embarazada de una niña, ya pasó un año, según datos psicológicos ya deberían haberlo superado. Esa niña no ser quedara en Baker Street- dijo tajante, John apretó un puño mientras se mordía el labio negando con la cabeza.

-No quiero quedármela porque me recuerde a Mary, ella esta sola en el mundo Sherlock- susurro.

-No-

-No te estoy preguntando, are lo posible por ser su tutor legal- dijo firmemente.

-¿John?- la voz infantil fue acompañada del sonido de la niña bajando las escaleras, Sherlock bufó en uno de sus berrinches infantiles antes de adentrarse a su palacio mental. El doctor le sonrió suavemente a la niña alzándola.

-Ya iba con tu comida linda- la niña miró a Sherlock que estaba quieto en su típica posición de "no estoy aquí"

-¿Que está haciendo?- preguntó curiosa señalándolo, John rió suavemente besando la mejilla de la pequeña. Por suerte, y al parecer, la pequeña no había estado cuando su padre mato a su madre, solo recordaba estar en el auto y luego que había despertado aquí.

.

Cuando Sherlock volvió a la realidad se encontró con que la niña rubia lo miraba fijamente sentada en el sillón de John.

-¿Que estabas haciendo?- preguntó la niña sonriendo. Sherlock la ignoro levantándose y yendo hacia al cocina, la niña lo siguió -John dijo que tu me cuidarías mientras él iba a la clínica ¿Sabes? Creo que debemos conocernos mas. Mi apodo es Honey y...

-¿Tu apodo es miel? ¿Que clase de estúpida niña se pone de apodo miel?

.

 _John, la niña está llorando. SH_

 _¿Pero que hiciste Sherlock? JW_

 _Le dije que solo una niña estúpida se pone de apodo miel ¡ni siquiera le gustan las abejas! ¿Porque su apodo es miel? SH_

 _Es una niña Sherlock JW_

 _Trate de calmarla diciendo que su nombre era más horrible, pero se lo tomo mal. SH_

 _¡Sherlock! JW_

 _La niña está..._

Sherlock no termino de escribir cuando vio a la "preciosa" niña con la calavera en la mano y abriendo la ventana.

-¡Mi apodo no es feo!- dijo antes de tirar a Trevor por la ventana y que este tuviera una fea caída.

 _John la niña tiró a Trevor por la ventana. Debes saber que si se rompió deberás conseguirme uno nuevo. SH_

 _Quedate en el departamento Sherlock, voy para haya. JW._

Sherlock ignoró el último mensaje y se paro para ir a buscar su calavera, poniéndose el abrigo y su bufanda. Aiko lo miró curiosa sentada en el sillón de John antes de ladear la cabeza y mirar emocionada el microscopio.

Sherlock volvió con Trevor en una mano dispuesto a meterse en su palacio mental para olvidarse de la pequeña niña que se quedaría con ellos hasta que John decidiera deshacerse de ella. Cuando ella se fuera toda la atención de John volvería a él, necesitaban un caso urgente.

-Bueno ¿Alguno de los dos quiere explicarme que paso aquí?- dijo el doctor sintiendo que en vez de una niña tenía dos, Sherlock iba a hablar cuando Aiko se acercó a John con la mirada baja para luego subirla con sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas.

-Yo estaba jugando John, cuando golpee algo por casualidad y esa _cosa_ cayo en mis manos, me asuste y lo tiré lejos de mi sin pensar. No sabía que la ventana estaba abierta John- sus ojos verdes se posaron en Sherlock -Lo lamento tanto- sollozo.

El detective abrió los ojos asombrado al ver como el doctor alzaba a la niña tratando de calmarla, ella lo estaba manipulando ¡Nada de lo que había contado era cierto!

-¡Está mintiendo John! ¿No lo ves? ¡Es muy obvio!- exclamó señalando a la niña con aire ofendido, Aiko abrazo más a John en un puchero.

-Sherlock, no la acuses así- dijo retándolo con la mirada sorprendiendo al detective para luego mirar a la pequeña -Vamos a la habitación- dijo dulcemente. Cuando la pequeña se dio vuelta a mirar a Sherlock con una sonrisa el detective supo que lo había hecho a propósito.

Aiko 1, Sherlock 0

.

Ya habían pasado tres días, esa niña seguía ahí.

Sherlock se iba a vengar de esa mocosa, esa niña que parecía tener una areola de ángel pero escondidas tenía los cuernos de demonio. Sonrió divertido mientras abría el refrigerador dispuesto a empezar su venganza.

Aiko se levantó antes de que John lo hiciera, camino algo hambrienta hacia el refrigerador y al abrirlo se sorprendió cuando un dedo cayó en su mano. Sherlock trataba de contener la carcajada esperando el grito de horror que jamás llego. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que la niña apodada _Honey_ miraba con curiosidad el dedo.

-¡Wow! ¿De quien será?- dijo en voz alta mirando sus manos y frunciendo el ceño al notar que era un dedo demasiado grande para ser de ella -Sherlock tiene sus diez dedos, John tiene sus diez dedos y yo también, entonces debe ser de otra persona- dijo mientras daba vueltas el dedo tratando de averiguar de donde había venido.

Sherlock frunció al ceño al ver que no había logrado la reacción que esperaba y estaba por irse bastante fastidiado cuando la presencia del doctor lo detuvo. Oh o, John no parecía contento y él si tenía la expresión de horror en su rostro.

-¡Honey, deja eso!- grito con horror mientras se acercaba y le arrebataba el dedo tirándolo a la basura, para luego alzar a la niña y hacer que se lavara las manos mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Sherlock.

Sherlock suspiro sabiendo que hoy John lo ignoraría.

Aiko 2, Sherlock 0

.

 _30/06/2015_

 _12:00 Hs_

 _Deja de ignorarme John. SH_

 _12:02Hs_

 _John, el piso está ardiendo. SH_

 _12:05Hs_

 _Corte a Aiko en tres pedazos ¿Sabes que no se siente nada cuando lo sedas bien? Ella no se a quejado y la he dejado en la morgue porque ya no esta viva. SH_

 _12:07Hs_

 _John, era broma, Aiko esta bien. SH_

 _12:08Hs_

 _John. SH_

 _12:09Hs_

 _John, un caso, te necesito ahora. SH_

 _12:12Hs_

 _Dejare a la niña en el parque e iré al caso solo, si ella se escapa o se pierde va a ser tu culpa John. SH_

 _12:14 Hs_

 _Voy para haya Sherlock, dejala con señora Hudson por favor. JW_

 _12:15 Hs_

 _Está bien John. SH_

 _12:16 Hs_

 _¿La dejaste con la señora Hudson? JW_

 _12:17 Hs_

 _Si John, ya estoy parando un taxi. SH_

 _12:18 Hs_

 _Ya casi estoy ahí. JW_

 _12:19 Hs_

 _Rápido John. SH_

Esa tarde estuvieron persiguiendo un asesino suelto por la ciudad, mientras ambos paraban para respirar luego de la carrera, Sherlock supo que había ganado esta vez.

Aiko2, Sherlock 1

.

-¿Tu lo quieres?- John se había ido a la clínica otra vez, dejando a Sherlock solo con la niña. El pelinegro sabía que su amigo lo hacía a propósito para acostumbrarlo a la presencia de la infante.

-Soy un sociopata altamente funcional Aiko, yo no puedo amar- dijo mientras tomaba el violín, la niña sonrió sentándose a su lado.

-Mentiroso- dijo divertida.

-¿Que te hace creer que miento?- dijo mirándola de reojo y alzando la barbilla orgulloso.

-Tu miras a John de la misma manera que lo hacen las parejas, al igual que él a ti- explicó.

-Veo que estas acostumbrada a parejas de dos hombres ¿Por quien?- ella iba a responder cuando Sherlock se respondió a si mismo -Si, debe ser por algún tío, tu parte paterna no se ve como alguien muy tolerante ante eso, así que debió ser hermano de tu madre-

-¡Fascinante!- exclamó feliz -Si, mamá tiene un hermano llamado Perseo, _Tío Percy_ de cariño, el sale con Nico. La primera vez que los conocí fue en mi cumpleaños número cuatro, cuando salí al patio para avisarles que ya estaba la cena lista ambos estaban besándose, así que supuse que las parejas son una mujer y un hombre, y un hombre con un hombre o dos mujeres- dijo orgullosa.

-Aunque mis sentimientos hacia John fueran lo que tu expones tienes datos incompletos, él se casó con Mary, por lo tanto no corresponde a mis... reacciones _químicas_ \- dijo suavemente como temiendo que John entrara en cualquier momento.

-Me gusta la química- dijo feliz Aiko poniendo sus manos sobre el violín. Sherlock no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tengo un experimento químico a medio terminar en la cocina ¿Quieres acompañarme?- preguntó, la niña le sonrió bellamente y tomo la mano que el mayor le ofrecía.

Cuando John entro al departamento se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de ambos, sin poder evitarlo quedo enternecido al ver la escena de Sherlock teniendo en sus brazos a la niña mientras miraban que había pasado con la sustancia. Tal vez lo no tan tierno era las manos que había sobre la mesa, iba a reclamar y a hacer notar su presencia cuando la niña habló.

-¿Puedo decirte papi, Sherlock?- preguntó la niña de pronto, el detective consultor no parecía ponerle demasiada atención mirando el tubo de ensayo.

-¿Porque papi, Honey?- preguntó, la niña sonrió.

-John es el papá y no puedo llamarte _mamá_ , Sherlock, por eso _papi_ \- dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco para mirar como la sustancia cambiaba de color. El pelinegro pareció no haberla escuchado, pero luego hablo.

-Esta bien, mientras solo John sea el papá- dijo quitándole importancia.

-¡Si!- dijo feliz abrazándolo más fuerte.

John trataba de explicarse porque su corazón latía tan fuerte y sentía como una gran felicidad salía de su interior. Eran tan solo palabras, tal vez para Sherlock no significarían lo que querían decir para el doctor, pero ambos sabían lo que querían significar.

 _Solo contigo John._

.

-La perdida de tus padres no te dolió tanto- John saco el tema mientras Sherlock estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala y la niña estaba a su lado en la cocina, Aiko lo miró con sus ojos verdes.

-Cuando cumplí cuatro años me enviaron a un internado, mamá no quería y estoy segura que cuando volví mis padres se pelearon sobre eso. Papá casi nunca estaba John, extraño a mamá- dijo sinceramente, a John le pareció que era demasiado madura para su edad -Mamá ahora está en un lugar mejor y desde el cielo me cuida, mientras cumpla mis sueños ella será feliz. Quiero ser química, quiero ir a la Universidad, quiero graduarme- dijo sonriendo con los ojos llenos de ilusión. John la abrazo suavemente.

-Estoy seguro que lo lograras- dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias, _papá_ \- y no supo porque esa palabra logro que sus ojos picaran.

Eran una familia, una familia de dos amigos y una niña, pero una familia al fin y al cabo.

-Solo falta que te cases con papi, papá- dijo de pronto la rubia haciendo que el doctor diera un respingo mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse, Aiko empezó a reír sacando de su palacio mental a Sherlock.

.

24/07/2015

13:40

 _Aiko esta aprendiendo algunas reacciones químicas John, es una niña inteligente, no como ese idiota de Anderson. SH_

13:41

 _Espero que no quemen la cocina. JW_

13:42

 _Me ofendes John, por supuesto que no. SH_

13:43

 _Aiko parece tener buenas deducciones, tal vez deberíamos llevarla al próximo caso o a la morgue para que conozca de donde vienen los dedos que uso. SH_

13:44

 _Yo aun creo que no ¿Qué la hiciste deducir? JW_

13:45

 _Ella dice que te quiero John, se dio cuenta. SH_

13:46

 _Bueno, gracias, supongo. Yo también te quiero, somos amigos ¿No? JW_

13:47

 _Ella dice que estoy enamorado de ti, lo dedujo antes que yo. SH_

13:48

 _¿Me estás diciendo que me amas? JW_

13:49

 _Elemental John ¿Porque preguntas cosas obvias? SH_

13:50

 _¿Eso fue un si? JW_

13:51

 _Te amo John. SH_

13:52

 _Yo también te amo Sherlock. JW_

13:53

 _¿Como una niña en pocos días se dio cuenta lo que no nos dimos cuenta en años? JW_

13:54

 _Nosotros somos bastante tercos, John. SH_

13:55

 _Supongo que no quisimos verlo, lamento haberme casado con Mary. JW_

13:56

 _Lamento no habértelo dicho antes. SW_

13:57

 _¿Acabas de poner tus iniciales como Sherlock Watson?_

13:58

 _Preguntas cosas obvias John. SWH_

13:59

 _Me gusta tu nombre combinado con mi apellido. JW_

14:00

 _Eso es obvio John, cuando nos casemos podre quitarme el apellido Holmes y así nadie sabrá que soy hermano de Mycroft. SW_

14:01

 _¿Nos vamos a casar? JW_

15:02

 _Elemental mi querido Watson. SW_

.

 **Fin.**

 **Lamento mucho si salió OC, es la primera vez que me animo de escribir de ellos :P Espero que les haya gustado. Aiko, Tadashi pertenecen BH6 XD y Percy y Nico son personajes de Percy Jackson.**

 **¿comentarios?**


End file.
